


È la morte che ci fa uguali

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Early Work, Gen, Killing, Possession, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: L’animale aveva fame, riusciva a sentirlo.Avrebbe riso, se solo l’istinto non l’avesse accecato, se solo la fisionomia della bestia non gliel’avesse impedito.





	È la morte che ci fa uguali

** È la Morte che ci fa Uguali **

Non sapeva dire cosa lo avesse guidato nella scelta.

Forse il buio.

Forse il freddo, o la disperazione.

Forse il ricordo dell’uomo morto in quei luoghi anni prima, per donargli la sua ennesima parte di immortalità.

Aveva fatto la sua scelta, e ora la sua essenza vagava per quella coltre fitta di alberi alle pendici del monte Gramoz.

C’era qualcosa che lo affascinava nell’Albania.

Forse l’odore di morte, come stagnante, la vista della miseria, del dolore.

Tutto gli appariva accentuato dai sensi degli animali che possedeva, per quell’assurda necessità di avere un corpo.

Si aggirava in quella foresta, nel corpo affatto recalcitrante di un lupo. Scorgeva in lontananza le luci del villaggio di Dardha, quel bagliore fioco ed allettante, che pareva quasi attrarlo a sé.

L’animale aveva fame, riusciva a sentirlo.

Avrebbe riso, se solo l’istinto non l’avesse accecato, se solo la fisionomia della bestia non gliel’avesse impedito.

Aveva su di lui un controllo quasi totale, eppure non riusciva a fermare quegli impulsi, tanto da arrivare a domandarsi se in realtà non fossero suoi.

Non aveva troppa dimestichezza con gli animali. L’unico legame con quel regno incomprensibile era rappresentato dai serpenti, che reputava fin troppo superiori alle altre specie per poterli definire realmente belve.

Pensò, con una sorta di nostalgia che non gli apparteneva, al Basilisco rinchiuso nella Camera dei Segreti. Pensò al potere che aveva avuto un tempo, e lui ne era la migliore egida. Pensò al corpo senza vita di quella ragazzina nei bagni di Hogwarts, e fu pervaso da una sorta di... _eccitazione._

Il Basilisco uccideva con lo sguardo, era maestoso, era letale.

Ed era stato in suo potere, fin quando aveva avuto un corpo.

Adesso era relegato in quella regione dimenticata dall’uomo civile, in preda agli istinti più bassi, per motivi che non riusciva a comprendere fino in fondo.

E non gli piaceva non comprendere.

Improvvisamente, s’irrigidì.

Il lupo, o forse lui, aveva sentito qualcosa. Un odore, una scia, una traccia che conosceva fin troppo bene.

Era l’odore della paura.

Cominciò a correre, senza sosta, seguendo quel profumo quasi inebriante, che diventando più vicino s’impreziosiva con l’aroma del sangue. Fresco, giovane.

Poi lo vide. Era un ragazzino, disteso per terra. Si teneva una caviglia, piangeva.

Il suo dolore era quasi _palpabile._

Il terrore sul suo volto quando scorse l’animale lo fece sentire potente come non mai. Non imputava quella paura all’aspetto del lupo, ma all’essenza che in lui albergava. Per la prima volta da quando era costretto a quella vita a metà, si sentiva di nuovo se stesso, di nuovo padrone delle sue azioni.

Ci fu solo un attimo d’incertezza, un’impasse, fra la voglia del lupo di correre via e la sua. La voglia di uccidere, per dimostrare di poter ancora essere temuto, anche se solo da un ragazzino nel mezzo di una foresta in Albania.

Si concentrò, e fu come se l’incertezza si dissolvesse. Si avvicinò cautamente a lui, vedendo i suoi occhi spalancarsi sempre di più, ad ogni passo felpato, privo di rumore sopra la terra umida.

“Mo... mos lënduar mua” mormorò, fra le lacrime. _Non farmi del male._ Di nuovo, l’insano desiderio di sorridere lo persuase.

Era un animale, e un animale gioca con il cibo prima di consumarlo.

Quando fu abbastanza vicino, gli poggiò il muso sulla spalla, come con fare protettivo. Lesse la gratitudine sul suo volto appena adolescente, vide il pianto cominciare a stemperarsi fra i sorrisi, incerti.

Sorrisi, che si spensero in un moto di improvviso sospetto quando l’animale aprì le fauci. Impercettibilmente, eppure quell’istinto di conservazione che alberga in ogni essere umano gli diede l’allarme.

Dalla gratitudine al sospetto alla certezza. E non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di urlare.

La sua gola si lacerò con un rumore sordo sotto i canini affilati del lupo. Si accasciò a terra, inerme, con gli occhi ancora aperti.

Voldemort rimase a lungo fermo, fissandolo.

Per qualche assurdo scherzo del destino, quel volto pietrificato dalla morte gli ricordò per la seconda volta quella sera la ragazza morta nei bagni.

Il Basilisco, come lui in quel momento. I serpenti, esseri particolari, superiori. Eppure, ogni animale diventa uguale a tutti gli altri quando uccide.

Anche l’uomo.

Negò la sazietà al lupo, costringendolo ad allontanarsi da quella carne che cominciava a desiderare.

Non si sarebbe sporcato più del necessario. Gli era stato sufficiente prendere quella vita, certamente inutile, per lasciare impressa la sua impronta su quei luoghi.

Se ne andò via, lentamente. Pervaso da una sensazione di pura estasi, come di ritorno agli albori del potere, alla nascita di quella nomea che aveva temuto fosse estinta, ma che era soltanto sopita.

La Morte era tornata a visitare quei luoghi, portando con sé il marchio di Lord Voldemort.

Privo di un corpo, ma redivivo.


End file.
